


Science Fiction Double Feature

by Enjolchilles



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Other, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolchilles/pseuds/Enjolchilles
Summary: Enjolras tells Les Amis they'll be participating in a midnight showing of the "Rocky Horror Picture Show". They're overjoyed and Corfeyrac already knows who should play who. The only problem is that Enjolras has never seen it before, and he's in for quite a shock.





	1. Casting

The Musain Cafe was full, but not with customers. It was Wednesday, that meant it was meeting time for Les Amis. A student group started by three had now blossomed into about 10 more. And from the countless emails sent by their leader they new today was a special meeting. 

They filled the whole cafe. It was closed so no one else would be coming in. Enjolras walked to the front of the room, papers in hand. He cleared his throat in a slightly obnoxious way to signify that he was going to begin.

"Alright, I have some great new for us." He announced loudly, waiting for the others to be quiet.

"As you know our group has always fought for the LGBT+ community." Some members nodded in agreement. 

"And recently many schools have gotten rid of their GSAs. I contacted many different local sites to see if anyone was interested in partnering up with us to create a safe space." 

Enjolras smiled. "I have finally received an answer! The local theatre is willing to showcase a midnight showing of ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’." 

Courfeyrac let out a gasp "OH MY GOD REALLY!" he yelled, Combeferre shushed him.

"Yep! It'll be a completely safe space where people could enjoy a movie and maybe make some friends. The only thing I don’t understand is that they said they want us to be in it."

Grantaire let out a small snort like laugh.

“Would you like to tell me what’s so funny?” Enjolras asked with a confused expression.

“You’ve never seen ‘Rocky Horror’ have you?” Grantaire’s face portrayed the same cocky look it always did. 

“No I haven’t actually. But I’m sure it’s a great movie. Has anyone seen it?” 

Eponine looked him straight in the eye. “You can’t be serious Enj”

“What?” 

“Ya know we watch it together every year on Halloween right? I mean you never come but you’re always invited.” Feuilly jumped in.

It was true. Enjolras was always invited to Courf’s apartment at midnight on Halloween. He never went because he didn’t particularly care for the holiday. 

“Oh”

“Yep” Eponine affirmed. 

“Well what do they mean when they say they want us to be in it?”

“Shadow casting!” Said Cosette with a great deal of enthusiasm.

“And what’s that?”

“It’s like when a group of people perform a movie in front of the screen while the movie is playing.” She explained.

“Don’t forget the best part! We get to wear costumes!” Joly shouted from the back of the room, sat between Musichetta and Bossuet. 

“Alright, so I guess we’re going to be in it” Enjolras clarified.

“I already have the perfect casting!” Courfeyrac said, standing up and walking toward Enjolras. “May I?”

“Go ahead” Enjolras gestured for him to step to the front. 

“First let’s start with Brad and Janet. Obviously that should be Cosette and Marius.” 

The couple looked at each other and smiled. 

“Combeferre should be the criminologist." Combeferre smiled slightly.

"Chetta should be Magenta, Joly could be Dr. Scott, and Bossuet could be Riff Raff.”

Joly stood up excitedly. “That’s perfect! Musichetta has the perfect hair! And Bossuet has none! And I’ve got a wheelchair!”

Courfeyrac smiled. “Jehan could be Columbia.” Jehan’s face lit up. “Eponine would you want to be in the show?” 

“Nah, I’d rather help backstage.”

“Great! Could you or Jehan ask Montparnasse if he wants to be Eddie?”

They both nodded.

“Bahorel and Feuilly can help backstage as well. As for Rocky well that could be me, unless…” He looked over at Enjolras.

“I don’t know who that is.” Enjolras admitted. 

“Right. Rocky is TBD. All that’s left is Dr. Frank-N-Furter.” He glanced over at Grantaire, who wasn’t paying much attention to anything other than his drink.

“I think Grantaire would be a great Frank!” Courfeyrac blurted.

Grantaire looked up. “Huh?”

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!” Chimed in Cosette.

“Ditto!” Said Jehan. 

“That’d be pretty hot.” Added Eponine.

“It’s decided then!” Courf looked at Grantaire who stared back bewildered.


	2. Virgin

A week had past since their last meeting. This week, in preparation for the midnight showing, Courfeyrac offered to host. All Les Amis (plus Montparnasse) were squished into Courf’s small apartment. Enjolras was the last to arrive, which had never happened before. The reason he was so late was because he knew exactly why Courf offered to host. Enjolras was incredibly oblivious, no matter how much he denied it he just was. However he knows Courf very well, and he knew he was going to get Enjolras to watch the “Rocky Horror Picture Show” no matter what it took. The thing is that if Courf had just asked Enjolras to come and watch the movie with him he would have happily agreed! But this is Courfeyrac we’re talking about, obviously he was going to make this more difficult then it needed to be. So he invited everyone over for the “meeting”. 

Enjolras rang the doorbell. He could’ve just walked in like he did every other time, but if Courfeyrac was going to mess with him he might as well play along. Courfeyrac opened the door wearing a black shirt with the words “Don’t Dream It Be It” printed on with red ink. Enjolras guessed that that was a reference he would soon understand. 

“Enj!” Corfeyrac practically shrieked. 

“Hey.”

“Come in!” Courf opened the door wider so Enjolras could enter. “The gangs all here!”

All his friends were dressed in similar clothing. Dark colours, mostly black and red and shirts with lips on them. He saw Jehan was wearing a top hat and Musichetta was wearing an apron. Everything suddenly became a little clearer. Everyone in their group was in on this little secret. 

Corfeyrac walked up behind him, “I guess you know what’s happening by now.”  
“Sure do.” he replied

“Then sit down and wait till Grantaire gets here.” Courf pointed to the empty spot on the couch, saved specifically for him.

“Why do we have to wait for Grantaire?” He asked

“You’ll see!”

Those words worried Enjolras. It’s not that he didn’t trust Courf or Grantaire, but together, they were quite troublesome. Courf was one of Enjolras’s closest friends, the other being Combeferre. Together the three of them were the founding members of Les Amis. Grantaire on the other hand was more complicated. They argued and argued, and it felt like all they did. 

The doorbell rang. The little jingle played on repeat until Courfeyrac realized and opened it. Grantaire stepped in and everyone's jaws dropped. He looked like a lingerie model from head to toe. Black panties, a tight corset and fishnets were practically the only things covering him. The platform high heels made him seem much taller than he normally was, and he was a pretty short dude. His black curls were the same as always, his face however was almost unrecognizable. It was much paler, with contrasting blue eye shadow and purple lips. His eyebrows were drawn on with a pencil and extremely thinner that his regular bushes. He hadn't seen R without a beard in centuries. 

He stepped to the front of the room, swaying to the rhythm of his friends’ whoops, cheers, and an occasional whistle. 

"Wilkkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome!" He said in a booming voice.

The rest of the group laughed a bit. Perhaps the joke had flown over Enjolras’s head. 

"Today we celebrate the taking of a virgin." R eyed Enjolras. Enj looked side to side, everyone looked at him.

"Ummm... excuse me?"

"You are a virgin, correct?" Grantaire asked skeptically.

“W-Well frankly t-that’s none of y-your business!” He stammered. 

“I meant you’re a virgin to the movie, like you’ve never seen it before.”

“Oh” Enjolras said only slightly embarrassed. “Then, yes, you’re correct” he added on.

“Wonderful!” Grantaire walked up to him. He wasn’t quit sure how he could walk in such tall heels and not fall flat on his face. Out of nowhere Grantaire pulled out a tube of lipstick. Enjolras did not want to know where Grantaire was keeping that. He grabbed Enjolras by the chin and tilted his head so that their eyes met. He then uncapped the lipstick and wrote a big “V” on Enjolras’ forehead. When he was finished he kissed Enj on the check, leaving behind a big purple mark. Which was hardly visible considering the dark shade Enjolras’ face had just turned. 

“Let’s watch the movie!” Grantaire said with a shit-eating grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Willkomen, Bienvenue, Welcome" is a reference to the musical "Cabaret". 
> 
> Feel free to comment any criticism or corrections


	3. Decisions

The movie is over and Enjolras isn’t sure what to think or how to feel. It was… wild. While watching he kept thinking about his friends in these roles. Cosette and Marius were going to be an interesting Brad and Janet. He wasn’t sure Marius had the confidence to get almost completely naked on stage. Cosette definitely did though. All the roles just felt so fitting. Even Grantaire as Dr. Frank-n-Furter. R has the voice, confidence, sass, comedic timing, and looks to pull it off. Enjolras remembers Courf offering him the role of Rocky. That was before he had even watched the film and knew what the role entitled. After watching it just reassured him that he didn’t want to do it. Courf could do it perfectly. The only thing Enjolras brought to the table was that he was blonde and Courf was not.

 

Combeferre turned the TV off. Some of his friends were drying off their tears then turned to him.

 

“So, what’d you think?” Eponine asked.

 

Enjolras wasn’t sure how to respond. The music was great and the visuals were very pretty. It’s not that he didn’t like it, it’s that he didn’t get it. He didn’t understand why they liked it so much. He barely understood the story. He was about to answer when Grantaire, who sat next to him the whole time, nudged him. Grantaire’s advice was simple, he whispered: “Don’t think about it too much.”

 

So he didn’t, he looked at his friends and said, “This was a perfect choice for us!”

 

He wasn’t lying. He really believed this movie was going to be their little group’s most personal project so far.

 

“That’s such an Enjolras answer.” Musichetta laughed.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked.

 

Now everyone was laughing and smiling at each other and at absolutely nothing at all. It was late, and they were tired, so the laughter kept going for what felt like hours.

 

It was time for another meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

They all met at the Musian. Combeferre, per Enjolras’s request brought a dry erase board. Enjolras went around talking to his friends about what they were going to be covering today. When he was done he walked back to the front of the room where the board was. The erase board was covered in doodles of detailed dicks. Why were his friends so immature? He was not amused as he erased them.

 

“Alright” he raised his voice. “Today we will make all the decisions concerning our showing of the “Rocky Horror Picture Show” or “Rocky Horror” to save time. We have confirmed with the theatre that the showing will be on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. The Friday and Saturday showings will be at midnight. The Sunday one will be at 8 since this show is geared toward our fellow college students who mostly have class early on Mondays. Any questions so far?”

 

Feuilly raised his hand “What about how long the run is going to be? Do you know yet?”

 

“Sort of. As of now it will only be three weeks. Which would be a total of nine shows. However if tickets sell really well we may add another week. Anything else?”

 

“Yea another question” Feuilly continued, “Will this have a certain age limitation, most showings are 18+ but I wasn’t sure how ours would be.”

 

“Considering the theatre belongs to the campus a majority of our audience will be college students. If they have their student ID they can go no problem. Anyone above 18, whether they are a student or not, can enter alone. Anyone under 18 without a college ID must enter with a guardian of correct age. Make sense?”

 

Feuilly nodded.

 

“Ok, moving on. We have almost all the casting done right Courf?”

 

“What?” Courfeyrac looked confused.

 

“You were doing casting weren’t you?”

 

“I was?”

 

“You did at the other meeting.”

 

Courf laughed a little. “Oh, that? I was just joking around.”

 

“Well it was good. Can you come up here?”

 

Courfeyrac stood up and walked over proudly after Enjolras _sort of_ complimented him.

 

Courf wrote the casting on the board:

 

**Brad: Marius**

**Janet: Cosette**

**Riff-Raff: Bossuet**

**Magenta: Musichetta**

**Columbia: Jehan**

**Dr. Frank-n-Furter: Grantaire**

**Rocky: ?**

**Dr. Scott: Joly**

**Eddie: Montparnasse**

**The Criminologist: Combeferre**

**Transylvanians:**

**Eponine**

**Feuilly**

**Bahorel**

**Gavroche (?)**

Courf put the dry erase marker and turned to Enjolras. “Look good?” he asked.

 

“What about Rocky? Why’d you put a question mark?”

 

“Cause I’m still not sure.”

 

“I told you I don’t want to do it”

 

**“** I know but you’d be so good!”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ugh fine.” Courf erased the question mark and wrote his own name. Then he started to return to his seat but Enjolras pulled him back.

 

“Any questions about casting?” Enjolras addressed the room.

 

Eponine raised her hand.

 

“Yes, Eponine?”

 

“Why is Gavroche on the list with a question mark. He’s twelve, not in college yet.”

 

Courf answered, “Well I just thought it’s something he might want to do.”

 

“Is the show really that appropriate for a twelve year old?”

 

“Not really, but we’re talking about Gavroche.”

 

“Touché”

 

“Will you at least see if he’s interested?”

 

“Sure. But our foster parent might not let him, they don’t even want me to do it.”

 

Eponine’s current foster parents were extremely strict and conservative Christians who did not approve of “Rocky Horror”. They only let Eponine do it because they were afraid that if she didn’t do more extra curricular activities she would never get out of the house.

 

“Sounds good. Any other questions?”

 

Nope.

 

“Ok, next we should talk about costumes. Anyone have any ideas?”

 

Musichetta, who had one hell of a fashion sense, was the obvious choice. She knew how to design and make clothes. She walked up to the front.

 

“Well” She started, “I think we should make the costumes look as much as they do in the film as we can. Of course we don’t have a large budget. So I want everyone to look through their closets and see if they have anything similar to what the characters wear. Bring it to me and I’ll tell you if it works or not. The rest of the costumes that we aren’t able to put together from what we own I’ll get cheap at a thrift or vintage shop. I’ll need some volunteers to go shopping when the time comes.”

 

A few hands rose.

 

“Ok” Musichetta turned to the board and wrote:

 

**Costume volunteers:**

**Cosette**

**Eponine**

**Jehan**

**Feuilly**

“Sorry to the others who raised your hands but I think that’s enough. Any questions?”

 

Nope.

 

Musichetta walked back to where she was sitting.

 

“Um well I guess costumes are all figured out, thank you Musichetta.”

 

Enjolras looked at the board to figure out what else needed to be covered.

 

“What about rehearsals?” Combeferre suggested.

 

“Oh yes. Instead of meetings we will have rehearsals. At the same time but in the campus theatre room.”

 

Grantaire raised his hand from the very back of the room. This was a rare occasion. Enjolras braced himself for a snarky off topic comment.

 

“Yes, Grantaire?”

 

“Which room?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said rehearsals in the theatre room, right. Well I don’t think you noticed how large the theatre department is because there is definitely more than one room.”

 

Some snickering was heard.

 

Grantaire continued. “There are rooms for every aspect of theatre. Dance, makeup, costumes…”

 

“I don’t know. It was the rehearsal room they use for plays or something.”

 

“That room? But that’s not big enough for a show like this.”

 

“What’s your point Grantaire?”

 

“I’m waiting for you to ask me for help.”

 

“Help? For what?”

 

“Enjolras, do you know what I study?”

 

“I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything.”

 

Grantaire scoffed. “Art is my major but theatre is my minor. I can get volunteers from departments so we don’t go over our budget. I can also help get the best rehearsal space. One that would actually fit all of us.”

 

“That, That’s actually very nice Grantaire.”

 

“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.”

 

“I suppose that’s all for today. Rehearsals will begin next week.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback or corrections feel free to comment them!


End file.
